Lily and James: My Version
by crazy-cool82
Summary: Rated for some swearing. I didn't add this in there but i don't own Harry Potter. Happy New Year!


C.C: I do not know if i will ever update my other story. It kind of sucks ya know? Well this is a much better idea i got. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::  
  
Lily and James: My Version  
  
Lily Evans sat on the edge of her twin bed and sighed. Tonight was the last night she would be at her home until August 25th. She and her sister, Petunia, were going to a summer camp called, well actually, Lily wasn't even sure what it was called. She also didn't know who else was going. All of her friends had gone of to visit relatives. None of them would be back until September 2nd, which was only a week before she started fifth grade.  
  
Lily sighed again.  
  
"Might as well put my stuff in the car tonight." She mumbled to herself. "Then Mum won't yell at me to hurry up. Hmmm. maybe i should put Petunia's in there too. I mean, she is the one who usually slows us down."  
  
"HEY, FREAK! MUM SAYS IT'S TIME FOR DINNER! SHE SAYS WE'RE HAVING DINNER AS A FAMILY FOR THE LAST TIME UNTIL WE GET BACK FROM CAMP! SO, HURRY UP!" Petunia yelled upstairs.  
  
Lily rushed downstairs with her stuff. I'll put it in the car after dinner Lily thought. She picked up a plate and piled some food on it. They were having mashed potatoes, cheeseburgers, and corn-on-the-cob. It was a mostly quiet dinner. Perhaps no one wanted to ruin the evening by saying something about camp.  
  
Nevertheless, Lily had to ask, "What's the name of the camp?"  
  
"Um. something like, Camp Summer Fun for boys and girls." Their mom said.  
  
"Oh goody. I'm so excited." Said Petunia sarcastically, "Especially since i have to be stuck with this loser here." She pointed to Lily.  
  
"Petunia!" Their dad yelled.  
  
"The only loser here is you." Lily shot at her.  
  
"Lily," Their mom said sternly.  
  
"If I'm such a loser than how come i have more friends than you?"  
  
"Those aren't your friends; they're just kids who feel bad for you."  
  
"Then what do you call the people you're with? I mean are they like the rest of your freak show?"  
  
"Your face is a freak show!"  
  
"Enough!" Their mom yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Petunia hollered.  
  
"Yeah!" Lily shouted.  
  
"OH YEAH?"  
  
"YEAH!" And with that, Lily leapt across the table knocking Petunia off her chair and soon enough, a fistfight broke out.  
  
"GIRLS!" Their mom yelled as their dad pried them apart. Both girls were breathing heavily and trying to straiten their hair. "That's enough! Get ready for bed! Pajamas, brush your teeth! Everything! Now!" The girls headed up the stairs.  
  
"This is entirely your fault, you freak."  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"GIRLS!!"  
  
The next morning, they loaded up the car, ate breakfast, and immediately headed off to the camp. On the way there, their mom turned around and told them,  
  
"No fighting. If I get any phone calls saying you two have been quarreling again, I'll send you to boot camp!" The two girls gasped. They knew what boot camp meant, rotten smelly boys who were there to learn some manners and turn into good kids. A nightmare to everyone.  
  
They were dropped off and taken to a unlit campfire. Since it was only afternoon, and some kids hadn't shown up, they were allowed to talk to other people or draw or do something else, but they had to stay where camp counselors could see them.  
  
Petunia walked over and started to talk to some girls that she didn't know. Lily, on the other hand, glanced around at other kids. Boys were talking and girls were talking. No one was drawing or something else. Just talking.  
  
Lily walked over to a black-haired girl standing by herself.  
"Hi. I'm Lily." She said and smiled. The girl turned around. Lily stopped smiling. It was a boy!  
  
"Uh, yeah, hi. I'm Jason." They boy said with confusion in his voice and walked away. I'm such a dork! No! Don't say that Lily. You're letting Petunia get to you. Lily thought to herself. She looked over at the boys. Jason looked at her and grinned. She smiled back. He motioned for her to come over there. Stay cool, Lily. They're just boys. She thought as she walked over. They're like girls with things we actual girls don't have.  
  
"Hey Lily." He said.  
  
"Uh, Hi." She said nervously.  
  
"Hey Jase, who's the girl?" A boy with blonde spiked hair asked. Lily found some courage.  
  
"I'm Lily, Lily Evans."  
  
"I see how this is," Jason grinned. "You give them you're last name and not me?"  
  
"You walked away." Lily laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. If ya wanna know, my last name's Anderson."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"You better." He changed the subject. "Hey, Alex? What are the sports here?"  
  
The spiky-haired boy named Alex answered, "Soccer, volleyball, swimming, and running. My mum sent me here because i was always fighting with her."  
  
"Ha!" Lily said, "My mum sent me and my sister even though it's me and my sister that have been fighting."  
  
"Rough." Jason said.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Who's your sister?" Alex asked  
  
"The brunette over there in the pink shorts and purple t-shirt."  
  
"Oh." He sounded disappointed. Finally, everyone was there and the kids lined up in a circle around the fire.  
  
"Now," said a girl counselor, "This is your first day here. Rules are, #1 No swearing," There was a bunch of groans.  
  
"Dammit." Lily whispered, making Jason snicker.  
  
"Rule #2, No candy," More groans. "#3, lights out at 10:30, #4, follow the schedule i give you exactly or you'll end up lost. Finally yet importantly, #5, enjoy yourself. I'm going to put you in cabins. There are five girls' cabin and five boys' cabins.  
  
"When i come around, you give me your name and i'll assign you a cabin." After five minutes, she got to Lily.  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Cabin. five." She moved on.  
  
"Petunia Evans, the better kid of the Evans Family."  
  
"Cabin two. Alright, girls, get to your cabins!" Lily walked slowly to catch what cabin Alex and Jason would be in. "Boys, your cabins are through that path," She pointed to a narrow path leading through pine trees, and lots of em'.  
  
Jason was first. He was assigned to cabin one and Alex in cabin two. Lily got to the cabin and claimed a top bunk. There were only four girls in the cabin total. Lily started to unpack her stuff.  
  
"INTRODUCTION!" A bleach-blonde girl yelled. "I'm Cassie Montropolis."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"Marie Smith." Said a girl with golden blonde hair.  
  
"Nobody." Said a pale girl with raven black hair.  
  
"Oh, come off it!" Cassie said. "We need a name."  
  
"Get lost!"  
  
"Please?" Marie said.  
  
"If you have to know, it's Brianna. Now piss off and leave me alone."  
  
"Let me guess." Lily said. "Your mum forced you to go here because you were fighting with someone and you'd rather be at home doing something else."  
  
"Got that right."  
  
"Me too. Although, stupidly, she sent my sister, whom i was fighting with, here too."  
  
"Gee, your mum sure is as smart as a rock."  
  
"Now if i told my mum that, she'd kill me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
C.C: Sorry if it was short. The next chapter will be longer. 


End file.
